Shooting Stars
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Invencible... así me sentía cuando pensaba que todo aquello... sería por ella y por su amor. Post Ordinal Scale.


Por un momento sentí que podía derrumbarme… Sin embargo, su sonrisa, sus palabras… Sus momentos… Toda ella, no me dejaron perderme jamás.

 **SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **SHOOTING STARS**

La noche había caído y tal como se había anunciado la lluvia de estrellas fugaces iluminó el cielo de todo Tokio. Como un millón de deseos para obsequiar, sin embargo… en ese momento me bastaba solamente una de ellas, podía dejar pasar todas las demás, después de todo, lo único que desearía para completar la entera felicidad que me llenaba, era continuar… tener la oportunidad de disfrutar día con día de este ambiente así. Ella… Yo… sentados a la espera de observar algo maravilloso.

La mano en que le había colocado el anillo… mi anillo… me tocaba con delicadeza, como todo lo que siempre hace. No sé cuántas horas de trabajo habré invertido para conseguirlo… pero el resultado final, fue mucho más hermoso de lo que me hubiera imaginado, tal vez… la entrega del mismo no fue exactamente como hubiera deseado, en realidad no fue para nada como quería hacerlo… Pero pensar que al regresar de aquel lugar cumpliría mi promesa… aquella que ella no se esperaba… me dio tanta energía, me llenó de tanto coraje que sin lugar a dudas lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.

Me sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Kirito-kun?

El sonido de su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, levanté mi mano que estaba bajo la suya y presioné nuestros dedos entre sí, quería sentirla cerca, de vuelta… a mi lado. Me había convencido que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella, para poder seguir disfrutando de su compañía y de su sonrisa radiante.

-Papá te quedaste muy callado. -Yui también me recordó que si habíamos salido, que si estábamos ahí, era más que para ver las estrellas, festejar nuestra unión como familia.

-Perdónenme… me quedé en la luna por tantas estrellas. -Les sonreí tratando de encontrar en la mirada de Asuna aquella chispa viva que la caracterizaba. La mujer segura y fuerte, conquistadora de bosses… Mi propio razonamiento me hizo reír.

-Y Ahora resulta que el señorito Kirito-kun se ríe a nuestra cuesta Yui-chan. -La voz de Asuna sonaba bastante divertida y terminó apretando nuestros dedos entre sí aún un poco más.

No podía dejar de verla… cuanto la amo… Tal vez… más que un pensamiento por mantenerla cerca, es la necesidad, sentir su calor junto a mí, creer en mis adentros que puedo protegerla, que nada es más importante en este mundo que ella, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos a través de mis pupilas, se acercó lento… lento… hasta que ya no pude más y soltando su mano, la tomé del rostro, quería verla, pero quería besarla, quería sentirla, amarla… la locura dentro de mi pecho crecía con cada contacto de sus labios a los míos, pero mi razón me reclamaba la tratara con cuidado, por lo que terminé separándome en el último beso, sintiendo el aliento tibio que se le escapaba con cada jadeo. Juntamos nuestras frentes y permanecimos así algunos minutos. Ella estaba bien ahora…

-¿Quieres comer ya? -La pregunta me pareció divertida, por alguna razón todo lo que ella me decía me podía de buen humor, por lo que asentí. -Hice Sandwiches… -Me mostró la canasta y como si me hubiera golpeado fuerte en el estómago, sentí que perdía el aire acumulado en mis pulmones. El golpe de nostalgia fue duro, después de lo que habíamos vivido en la cabaña… cuando ella no los recordaba… No quería volver a meterme dentro de mis propios pensamientos, sabía que ella podía estar pasando por lo mismo y mucho peor… pero nunca flaquearía ante mí… al menos mientras pudiera soportarlo.

¿Mientras lo soportara?... ahora lo comprendo del todo… Asuna… siempre es fuerte y se guarda las cosas… porque ese es su carácter… su forma de ser forjada en las trincheras de SAO… pero aquella vez… en el teléfono… su voz entrecortada… me descontroló tanto que por poco y me quiebro frente a ella al verla en el lugar en que me llamó, nuestro primer hogar… ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿En verdad no me recordaba?...

-¡Oh Moo! ¿Se puede saber en qué tanto estás pensando? -Llegó a sentarse a mi lado con la canasta entre ambos, empezó a desempacar el té embotellado y me pasó un vaso minúsculo de Picnic.

 _A esto no le cabe nada…_

-En ti… -mi respuesta la sorprendió, se irguió un poco, levantando su pecho sin notarlo, mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos destellantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá? ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en ella? Si ella está aquí ahora -La pregunta de Yui avergonzó a Asuna que bajó la mirada y con ella sus cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros.

-Precisamente porque ella está aquí… Porque estás aquí pienso… tanto… -Respondí sin entender que tantas tonterías fluían de mi boca.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí… Kirito-kun… -me dijo en aquel tierno tono dulce.

-¿Y me vas a dejar seguir leyendo tu diario? -Momento… ¡¿Qué demonios pregunté?!

-¿Y eso?... No sabía que estuvieras interesado en esas cosas, pero si eres tú, ya te dije que no me importa, creo que… es más… si llegas a leerlo podrías entender muchas cosas más. Porque sabes… este sentimiento nunca dejará de crecer. -Aunque llevara su mano hacia su pecho al pronunciar tales palabras, yo no podía dejar de ver sus labios…

…..

¡Hola! Ok… esto es pura emoción hecha palabras, estoy que no puedo con mi alma de la felicidad que siento post peli, así que ahí está.

Reki tiene todo el dinero y las patentes de SAO pero yo tengo todo el amooors por Kirito!


End file.
